Istannen le ammen
by Narnaith
Summary: Die erste Begegnung von Haldir und Aragorn, wie ich sie mir vorstelle


Titel: Istannen le ammen

Disclaimer: Nein, mir gehört hier leider nichts und ich verdiene auch kein Geld hiermit.

A/N: Dieses Fanfiction entstand aus Langeweile während einer Freistunde und aus der Überlegung, wie sich die erste Begegnung zwischen Haldir und Aragorn abgespielt haben könnte.

Nicht beta-gelesen!

Ich weiß natürlich; dass Aragorn mit 49 wohl zum ersten Mal nach Lothlòrien kam und sich dort mit Arwen verlobte, aber Arwen lasse ich in meinen Geschichten erst mal außen vor. Deswegen ist diese Fanfic AU, aber über Reviews freue ich mich trotzdem!

**Istannen le ammen**

Das leise Knacken eines trockenen Astes unter einem unvorsichtigen Schritt verriet dem Elben, dass sich jemand in seiner Nähe befinden musste. Er riss den Bogen hoch. In einer einzigen fließenden Bewegung griff er einen Pfeil aus dem Köcher, legte ihn auf und spannte die Bogensehne.

Rùmil und Orophin, die beiden Elben hinter ihm taten es ihrem Bruder Haldir gleich. Ohne ein Wort zu wechseln näherte sich die elbische Grenzwache dem Gebüsch aus dem das verräterische Geräusch gekommen war.

Der junge Waldläufer, dem dieses besondere Begrüßungskomitee galt ahnte nicht im Geringsten, was ihm bevorstand. Er ärgerte sich im Stillen über sein Missgeschick mit dem trockenen Zweig. So etwas durfte einem Waldläufer nicht passieren, ganz egal, wie alt oder jung er war.

Die Freude darüber, nach so langer Zeit endlich das Ziel erreicht zu haben hatte ihn unvorsichtig werden lassen. Seitdem Elrohir und Elladan ihm seit frühester Kindheit von Lothlórien erzählt hatten, war es Aragorns Wunsch gewesen, endlich selbst die Wunder dieses Elbenreichs zu erblicken. Doch erst vor kurzem hatte er Elrond überzeugen können, dass er nun wirklich alt genug war, um sich alleine auf den weiten Weg zu machen und sich notfalls auch seiner Haut erwehren zu können. Abgesehen von einem kleinen Scharmützel mit einer handvoll Orks im Nebelgebirge war diese Reise friedlich verlaufen und von diesen Orks hatte keiner den kurzen Kampf überlebt.

Aragorn trat vorsichtig aus dem Gebüsch, prallte erschrocken zurück und blieb schließlich stocksteif stehen, die Blicke auf die drei Pfeilspitzen gerichtet, die genau auf sein Herz zielten.

Die Tatsache, dass statt des erwarteten Orks ein Mensch, und ein ziemlich junger noch dazu, vor ihnen stand ließ die Elben kurz stutzen.

Den gespannten Bogen weiterhin auf den Fremden gerichtet ergriff Haldir schließlich das Wort: "Wer seid Ihr und was wollt Ihr hier?" Tiefes Misstrauen klang in seiner Stimme.

"Ich bin ein Waldläufer aus dem Norden."

"Gut, damit habt Ihr meine erste Frage beantwortet. Nun zur zweiten. Und falls Ihr im Auftrag des Dunklen Herrschers spionieren wollt, dann lasst Euch gesagt sein, dass Ihr nicht lange genug leben werdet, um Euer Wissen loszuwerden." Der weiterhin gespannte Bogen unterstrich die Drohung deutlich.

Aragorn schluckte und überlegte fieberhaft, was er darauf antworten sollte. Schließlich versuchte er es mit einem Teil der Wahrheit, in dem er auch seine Kränkung darüber, für einen Diener Saurons gehalten zu werden zum Ausdruck brachte: "Ich habe schon viel über dieses Elbenreich gehört und nun bin ich hier, um diesen Ort einmal mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Im Übrigen bin ich im Auftrag von niemandem hier!"

Und in Gedanken fügte er hinzu, dass diese Elben nicht gerade die Gastfreundschaft ihrer Verwandten in Bruchtal oder Düsterwald teilten. Allerdings schien es ihm nicht ratsam, diesen Gedanken laut auszusprechen.

Irgendetwas sagte Haldir, dass der Mensch vor ihm die Wahrheit sagte, zumindest, was den Grund für sein Auftauchen an der Grenze zu Lothlórien betraf.

Haldir nahm den Pfeil von der Sehne seines Bogens und wandte sich um, um Rùmil und Orophin den Befehl zu geben, ebenfalls die Waffen nicht mehr auf den jungen Waldläufer zu richten, als er plötzlich ein leichtes Sirren vernahm. Instinktiv warf er sich zu Boden. Als er aufsah, bemerkte er einen schwarzgefiederten Pfeil, der im Stamm eines alten Baumes steckte, und zwar genau auf der Höhe, auf der sich kurz vorher noch Haldirs Kopf befunden hatte.

Wütend sprang er auf und zog sein Schwert.

In diesem Moment brach ein ungeheures Durcheinander los. Dutzende von Orks kamen von allen Seiten auf sie zu. Rùmil und Orophin hatten bereits nach dem ersten Pfeil ihre Bogen wieder hoch gerissen und in die Richtung geschossen, aus der der Pfeil gekommen war. Fast augenblicklich stürzten zwei der Bestien tot zu Boden.

Die nachrückenden Orks ließen sich allerdings vom Schicksal ihrer beiden gefallenen Kameraden ebenso wenig beeindrucken wie von den folgenden Pfeilen, die nun auf sie niedergingen und Ork um Ork niederfällte.

Auch Aragorn hatte sein Schwert gezogen. Mit lautem Klirren prallte die Klinge gegen das Schwert eines angreifenden Orks. In einer schnellen Bewegung brachte Aragorn sein Schwert wieder nach oben und schnitt dem Ork die Kehle durch. Nun begann der Kampf erst richtig. Gleich vier der Bestien stürmten zugleich auf den Waldläufer los. Aragorn stieß seine Klinge dem nächststehenden Ork in den Leib, riss sie wieder heraus und wandte sich dem nächsten Ork zu, gerade noch rechtzeitig, um den heftigen Schlag der Bestie abzublocken. Blitzend schnitt die Klinge durch die Luft und der Ork stürzte enthauptet zu Boden. Im gleichen Moment drehte Aragorn sich um, lenkte den Schlag des nächsten Orks zur Seite und rammte sein Schwert tief in die Brust der Bestie. Nur Augenblicke später folgte der vierte Ork. Dem Waldläufer blieb allerdings keine Zeit für eine Pause, denn schon griff der nächste Ork an. Doch auch er lag kurze Zeit später tot auf dem Waldboden.

Erst jetzt fand Aragorn Zeit, um sich kurz auf dem Schlachtfeld umzusehen.

Auch die Elben, mit dem Schwert genauso geschickt wie im Umgang mit Pfeil und Bogen, schienen den Kampf für sich zu entscheiden. Immer mehr tote Orks bedeckten den Waldboden.

Dann allerdings fiel Aragorns Blick auf Haldir. Der Elb von Lòrien befand sich im Zweikampf mit einem der Orks, der offenbar der Anführer der Truppe war. Immer weiter drängte der Elb den Ork zurück.

Mit Schrecken sah Aragorn, wie sich ein weiterer Ork mit erhobener Streitaxt von hinten näherte. Haldir bemerkte nichts von der Gefahr in seinem Rücken.

Ein schneller Blick über das Schlachtfeld verriet Aragorn, dass der Kampf sich langsam seinem Ende zuneigte.

Kurz entschlossen packte Aragorn sein Schwert und warf es mit aller Kraft in Richtung des Orks, der genau in diesem Moment zum tödlichen Schlag ausholte.

Das Schwert traf ihn mitten in der Brust.

Genau in diesem Augenblick tötete Haldir seinen Gegner und drehte sich um, gerade rechtzeitig um zu sehen, wie der Ork hinter ihm die Axt fallen ließ und schließlich tot zusammenbrach. Im Nu realisierte Haldir, wie knapp er gerade dem Tod entgangen war.

Auch Aragorn sah zufrieden mit an, wie seine Klinge ihr Ziel traf.

Doch plötzlich explodierte ein stechender Schmerz knapp unterhalb seines rechten Knies bevor seine Beine unter ihm nachgaben.

Zufrieden mit dem guten Wurf hatte er nicht bemerkt, dass einer der Orks am Boden doch noch nicht tot war. Dieser wiederum hatte die kurze Ablenkung des Waldläufers genutzt und ihm das Schwert von hinten ins rechte Bein gerammt.

Entsetzt sahen die Elben mit an, wie der junge Waldläufer, der Haldir eben noch das Leben gerettet hatte selbst zu Boden ging.

Der Ork, dem es gelungen war, Aragorn zu treffen fiel daraufhin selbst nach hinten, diesmal allerdings wirklich tot. Der Pfeil, der aus seiner Brust ragte ließ keine andere Möglichkeit mehr zu.

Als wäre dies ein Zeichen gewesen, endete der Kampf. Keine weiteren Orks brachen mehr aus den Büschen hervor. Eine beinahe schon friedliche Stille senkte sich über das Schlachtfeld.

Haldir schob sein Schwert zurück in die Scheide und eilte herüber zu Aragorn, der immer noch am Boden saß und entsetzt auf die tiefe Wunde an seinem Bein starrte, aus der stetig das Blut floss.

Er nahm Haldir erst wahr, als dieser vor ihm niederkniete und sich die Wunde ansah.

Mit Erleichterung stellte er fest, dass der Schnitt zwar tief war, aber ohne Probleme mit der Zeit von alleine verheilen würde.

"Mach dir keine Sorge wegen der Wunde", beruhigte er Aragorn. "Sie ist zwar schmerzhaft, sollte aber ohne Probleme verheilen. Allerdings wirst du eine Narbe zurückbehalten." Haldir zögerte kurz bevor er weitersprach. "Danke, dass du den Ork getötet hast. Du hast mir damit das Leben gerettet, Elronds Sohn."

Erstaunt blickte Aragorn auf und sah den Elb vor sich fragend an. "Dann wusstet ihr von Anfang an, wer ich bin?", fragte er überrascht.

"Wir wussten, dass du auf dem Weg hierher warst. Vor ein paar Tagen traf ein Bote aus Bruchtal ein, der uns die Nachricht brachte, dass Elronds jüngster Sohn hierher unterwegs sei. Ich habe vorhin vermutet, dass du Elronds Sohn bist, aber ich musste erst sicher sein. In diesem Kampf hast du gezeigt, dass du unter Elben aufgewachsen bist und nun können wir wirklich sagen 'Istannen le ammen'".

ENDE

(Istannen le ammen: Du bist uns bekannt)


End file.
